


The Story of Ethan Nakamura

by Teakeke



Category: Original Work, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakeke/pseuds/Teakeke
Summary: This is my take on the life of the underrated character of Ethan Nakamura. Please, enjoy it!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Story of Ethan Nakamura

I always wished for my death to be quick. I was told that Demigods would never escape the fate of painful death, but one can hope for an immediate end no matter the pain. However, I feel that Thanatos is purposely prolonging my death. So as I fall thousands of feet to my doom, all while bleeding to death, I am engulfed by the empty air. Fear no longer consumed me; true tranquility filled my mind:  
The ultimate sacrifice.  


Destined to be a traitor, seems fitting enough. To bring balance amongst the Olympians, my goal was for all to be equal on that high mountain top. However, maybe my judgment was obscured, siding with Kronos to pursue false promises. I believed that I was right; I followed my instincts for revenge against the major gods. But as I stood in their throne room, listening to the pleas from one of their sons, my clouded vision cleared. This was not the right way, and this is not the balance I sought out for all this time. In the end, I turned my sword to my former master, knowing the cost would be my death; and it did.  


Like all demigods, my story is tragic. My father was a well-known lawyer in Japan, traveling to the United States for work, eventually meeting my mother and having me. There's childhood trauma between my birth and the age of ten (no need to discuss, it was nothing special). At the age of ten years old, a satyr brought me to Camp Half-Blood. I was placed in the overfilled Hermes Cabin, with promises to be claimed by my godly parent. The first week passed by, then the next thing I know, four years have passed, and I was never claimed. Unwanted, my frustration with the gods grew until one fateful night. I was visited in my dreams by a woman dressed in badass biker gear. At that moment, I could only utter one word.  


"Mom..?" This goddess, I mean mother —such a foreign word to me— was right in front of me. I cannot believe that she was finally here, Nemesis, goddess of revenge, balance, and retribution.  


"Hey kid—" she seemed to falter, "You've grown."  


My hate for the gods took the best of me, demanding why she shows her face now, after all these years. She goes to explain the discrimination between the minor and major gods. Through her explanation, her words seeped into the vast crevice in my heart. I became less angry at her, but my anger shifted towards the almighty Olympians and their cozy thrones upon their mountain.  


"That's unfair! We deserve better!" I could only think about revenge, revenge for lesser gods, and payback for all the camp's displaced demigods. They deserved better, as so many of them are kind, like Seneca. But she is bullied for being the daughter of the personification of sleep, Hypnos, being called unmotivated or a waste of space. When, in fact, she trains hard and longer than anyone else.  


"I know, but that is why we exist, to bring balance among gods—" she stated, staring at me with dark eyes. Nemesis turned away as if she was looking at something. "—and your purpose in this act is approaching. You will bring balance, but in order to succeed, a price must be made."  


"And what would that price be?" she turned to face me, and her stare was intimidating. My legs started to buckle, looking at her. Whatever this price is, it's not going to be pretty.  


"As payment, I will need to take your left eye," she said, pulling out a dagger and pointing towards me. "Are you willing to make that sacrifice?"  


Was I willing to make it? At the loss of my eye, will everyone deserving of recognition finally receive it? My lips formed a straight line; I was stuck. Come on, Ethan! Think of the bigger picture here. What is a measly eye for the retribution for the mistreatment of hundreds of minor gods and their children, including you? My glaze turned stern, and my fist balled up. I looked up at Nemesis, determination in my face.  


"I will bring balance to the world, that I swear."  


"Do we have ourselves a deal then?" she asked, twirling the dagger between her fingers. I nodded.  


"It's a deal." Mother smirked, walking towards me. Once in front of me, she looked into my eyes, then unexpectedly, she embraced me. This only lasted a moment before she pulled away. She lifted the dagger above me, aiming for my eye.  


"This will only hurt for a moment.." I braced myself as she brought the dagger down, making contact with my eye, and the screeching pain of my sealed fate was the last I remember.  


A week after the dream, I ran, finding Kronos' army. I became an underling, having yet to prove my worth to the titan. So I fought, fought tooth and nail to swear my allegiance to him. I even lost to the demigod himself, Percy Jackson. But I promised myself in the end, in the act of betraying Camp Half-Blood. At the final battle, I stood with my master in the throne room, once again to face to face with Jackson. He continued trying to persuade me as we engaged in combat.  


"Ethan, stop! I'm begging you, you promised to maintain and provide balance to the world. Kronos is evil and will destroy everything that opposes him. Balance and equality are what you oathed, Kronos will clearly do the opposite and will leave the world in utter chaos!"  


I stopped in my tracks as if time had frozen still. I was destined to help minor gods get the recognition they deserve, yet I am destroying them, not saving them. Allowing the major gods to be destroyed? Never allowing them to admit their wrongdoings? Letting them take it to their graves without consequence? By ensuring that the gods apologize for their actions and balancing the importance of all the gods, major and minor; that is equality, that is balance. I tightened my grip on my poisoned dagger and faced Kronos; in a split second, my blade interacted with Kronos's neck. I knew I was going to die from this action, but this was no longer the way.  


My blade shatters when it makes contact with his flesh, and one of the damn Sharples ricochets through my armor into my stomach. I stilled as I glanced down; a scarlet red spread through my shirt, and my hands smeared it across my armor, trying to make it stop. I knew I was going to die, but for a split second, I didn't want to. When the bleeding didn't seem to stop, I had a spare moment of panic.  


I am not ready to die, I thought. I had so many other things planned. I wanted to make an impact; to change the future for demigods of minor heritage alike. Then that moment vanished, as I fell to the floor. May death by my blade bring equality. Blood pooled around me as my vision blurry, and Percy fell to his knees next to my body.  


"Ethan… Why betray us, why betray our home?" Percy's pleading eyes glued on to me.  


"It was never my home— I was never treated as part of the family. Seneca Donovan,— Carter Gypsy, Aidan McCarthy,— Ember Berkshire and so many countless others who will never be recognized by campers—" Breathing became more challenging, and blood spilled from my lips. "You know why Percy? Because Camp Half-Blood only houses the main eleven gods. What about the other hundreds of minor gods— who are silenced and see no point in claiming their children.” Nodding my head towards the Olympian thrones, “because only their children are privileged enough to be recognized. My mother is Nemesis, Percy, a minor—goddess." I began to cough up blood, my vision became hazier.  


"Remember us, Percy," I said as Kronos made a fissure in Olympus, causing me to fall from Mountain, hearing the screams of my name from Percy's voice.  


So here I am waiting to brace for impact on the streets of Manhattan, hoping that Percy will remember us and fulfill my dream. As I rocket towards the ground, time seems to slow; a glowing light fills my vision. As it fades, I find myself standing at the camp; however, it looked different. I saw many other cabins in my surroundings, dedicated to minor gods, unclaimed demigods reuniting with their half-siblings, and happiness seen on their faces. I felt myself tearing up; this what I wanted for the world; balance and recognition. I turned to my right and saw two figures, one I recognized as my mother; she was smiling, and the other had brilliant light surrounding him. Dressed in golden robes and carrying a quiver of arrows, Apollo.  


"Your mother wished for you to have a parting gift," Apollo said. "So, I hope the future satisfies you. Your purpose, your goal, will be achieved." Then the vision begins to fade, and I find myself staring at the top of the Empire State Building, along with the clouded sky. Time continued around me as I plummeted. Tears floated off my face, and a smile appeared on my lips.  


"Thank you," was the last phrase to spill from my mouth.

Then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for a class project, and my friends insisted that I post it somewhere. Hopefully, you all find it as enjoyable as we did! Thank you for reading.


End file.
